


目的论

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Summary: ·全年龄向·子世代paro/第一人称视角·ooc·虽然cp是初代光但是初代光出场很少·请善用退出和关闭
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	目的论

**Author's Note:**

> ·全年龄向  
> ·子世代paro/第一人称视角  
> ·ooc  
> ·虽然cp是初代光但是初代光出场很少  
> ·请善用退出和关闭

1.  
“你就是那位大英雄的女儿吧？”  
这是我从记事起听到最多的一句话。  
老实说，在很长一段时间内，我并不知道他们说的大英雄是谁，更不明白他们提起那位英雄时憧憬的眼神是因为什么。直到七岁，我都只是伊修加德一位普通的贵族小姐，仅此而已。  
是的，伊修加德四大名门之一的福尔唐家，我在那里度过了七岁之前的全部时光。  
我是由前任福尔唐伯爵埃德蒙和现任福尔唐伯爵阿图瓦雷尔亲自抚养长大的，他们是温柔又严厉的人。我知道自己并不是他们的血亲，毕竟我们长得实在是不像；但是，我从未对自己的身份有所怀疑，他们也从未刻意提及我的身份——是啊，福尔唐家抚养长大的孩子，怎么想都只能是福尔唐家的一份子吧？  
当然，并不是说我对其他人口中的“大英雄”没有好奇；我试着问过埃德蒙，可是每次他总会露出很为难的表情，所以我就不再问了。我并不希望他露出那种表情。再说，既然是福尔唐家，那么出现一两个能被称为英雄的人物又有什么好奇怪的？  
偶尔我也会想，我的血亲既然能被称为英雄，或许是参与了龙诗战争的人也说不一定呢？至于那位终结了龙诗战争的救国英雄？我倒是从来没有想过她能和我有什么关系。尽管我和伊修加德很多孩子一样听着她的故事长大，无数次地憧憬着故事里那个乘着白龙从天而降的身影。  
那一定是无比耀眼、充满希望的光景吧？  
直到七岁那年的生日宴会上，我见到了我的母亲。我的亲生母亲。  
那一幕距离我写下这些文字已经隔了太久，我试着想了一个下午，脑内也只有模糊的场景，所以只能根据那些尽量描述出来，或许和事实有所出入，但是我真的尽力了。  
说远了。总之，在我的记忆里，那天下着大雪——伊修加德总是下着雪的，不过又好像是个难得的晴天——因为是孩子的生日宴，规模并不算大，来的都是些平常熟识的人。然后，在宴会进行到一半的时候，她突然走进了大厅。  
我当时正在吃自助的蛋糕——还是布丁来着——她的出现悄无声息，可是我仍第一眼就看见了她，倒不是因为突然来了个陌生人，而是她的存在和这场贵族的宴会根本格格不入。  
她穿着墨绿色的长裙，系着深蓝色的斗篷，斗篷的里衬好像是灰色的；记得最清楚的是她脖子上紫色的水晶吊坠，用一根深褐色的绳子挂着，简便又随意，里面穿着白色的衬衣，衬衣外却又套了一件针织衫，一并被腰封与墨绿的礼服裹在一起——这是何等奇怪的装束，整个会场简直没有比她更奇怪的人了。  
可是接下来轮到我奇怪了。注意到她的人们纷纷开始主动和她打招呼，而她只是礼貌地笑着点头，似乎对于人们的反应早就习以为常。  
然后，埃德蒙慢慢走了过去，我看见他攥紧了手杖，心情很是复杂的样子。  
在短暂的交谈之后，他们向我走来。  
“是吗？这孩子……”她看清我的瞬间明显呆滞了一下，然后露出疲惫的笑容。我总觉得那个笑容里还有什么别的感情，可那时的我不明白，也无法明白。  
“大姐姐，你是谁？”我问：“为什么大家好像都认识你？就连那位博雷尔上议长也和你打招呼……”  
她没有说话，回答我的是埃德蒙。他抚摸着我的头发，用温柔又悲伤的语气对我介绍。  
“大家认识她是当然的。伊修加德的人即便没有见过她，也一定听说过她。”埃德蒙说：“她就是那位终结了龙诗战争的英雄。”  
“……也是你的母亲。”

2.  
英雄。  
我从未想过自己的母亲会是传说中的英雄。  
我只是一个普通的贵族小姐。到七岁为止，人生最大的波澜也不过是偷偷熬夜看福尔唐伯爵回忆录被老伯爵亲自抓包，而回忆录里描述的英雄是那样耀眼又遥不可及的存在，是风雪笼罩的禁城的希望，是无数人的憧憬——  
——这样的人，会是我的母亲？  
“无需怀疑，你们长得十分相似。”埃德蒙对我也是对她说：“特别是眼睛。”  
他说这话时我们三人已经转移到了我的房间，管家贴心为我们关好了门，以免有不相干的人追逐着英雄的身影打扰到我们。雪已经不再下了，难得的阳光穿过窗户玻璃照亮她的眼睛——确实是，非常相似。  
她却看看我，然后笑着摇头。  
“不像我。这孩子整个都不像我。”她说，我总觉得她看上去有些难过：“像那个人。”  
埃德蒙犹豫了一下，还是问出口了：“……你是说，她的生父？”  
她点头。我注意到她握住了胸前那枚紫色的水晶吊坠。  
“那是谁？”我好奇地开口。他们似乎没有想到我会在这个时候出声，都吓了一跳。  
埃德蒙只是摇头：“不，关于这一点……英雄阁下从未提及……”  
于是我把目光转向他口中的英雄阁下，而英雄阁下又露出了我无法理解的笑容，摇摇头。  
“……请不要在意这件事。她是我的孩子，需要陈述的事实只有这一件罢了。”  
她说完这句话就把话题岔到了别的地方。我不好再问，他们说的事情我也半句都听不懂，只好坐在旁边当背景板，可是这对一个孩子来说实在太无聊了，于是在不知不觉间，我开始盯着她看起来。  
这就是英雄。  
坦白说，我已经记不清那时眼中的她到底是个什么长相，隐约模糊的记忆里，当时坐在我对面的应该是一位相当美丽和年轻的人。即便你说她还是一名少女，也不会有人反对，根本没有谁会想到她还有一个七岁的孩子——而根据我后来的了解，那时的她只有二十五岁而已。  
龙诗战争的终结是在十年前。也就是说，她十五岁就终结了持续千年的战争。  
想到这一点之后，我开始坐立不安。我不知道十五岁的人到底该是什么样——毕竟当时的我只有七岁——但是隔壁艾因哈特家就有一位旁支来的小姐，也是十五六岁的年纪，脑袋里只有茶会、礼服、晚宴，和结婚嫁人。  
没劲透了，我讨厌那样无聊的人。一想到我也可能变成那样的人，过着一成不变的生活，我就觉得更加没劲了。  
而且，既然我是英雄的孩子，那我是不是也能像她一样，成为一位英雄呢？是呀，如果能成为像她一样的英雄该有多好！  
就在这时，埃德蒙叫了我一声，把我从思绪里拉回来。  
“你是希望和英雄阁下一起走，还是留在福尔唐家？”他用他一贯和蔼的表情对我询问。  
我有些没回过神。  
“……其实我不太希望她和我走……”她欲言又止：“比起这个，还是希望您来抚养她，让她作为普通人度过一生……”  
“我才不要做普通人！”我从沙发里跳起来：“那样也太无聊了——我也想做英雄，和你一样的英雄！”  
她的笑容在瞬间黯淡下去，然后消失了。  
“这种愚蠢的念头，趁早打消比较好。”她是这样对我说的。

3.  
那天的事情具体是怎样发展的，事隔经年，我已经完全不记得；不过最后的最后，她确实把我带走了。  
“你随时可以反悔的。”她告诉我：“……如果你……算了……”  
她那句“算了”包含的意思大概是“就算和你解释，只是孩子的你也无法理解”，而那时的我却把这当成她放弃阻止我——这是误会，实际上是，这么多年来她从来没有质疑我的每一次选择，她只是安静地听我说完理由，然后告诉我怎么做更合适。坦白说，她对我而言根本不像一位长辈，倒像是个同伴；何况我也确实没有叫过她“妈妈”，把我带走那天，她告诉过我，叫她的名字就好。  
名字……  
我突然意识到，洋洋洒洒写了这么多东西，我居然没有提及她的名字，大概我真的很不擅长单纯的写作吧。总之，我对她从来是直呼其名。  
光。  
是与她的存在十分相衬的名字。时至今日我依然这么认为。  
最开始那几年并没有什么特别值得记录的地方；我被光带到拂晓血盟，从一位贵族小姐变成了贤人雅修特拉的学生，仅此而已；之后又因为各种事务，我还在龙堡内陆低地与一位名叫“玛托雅”的学者生活了一段时间——不得不说这真是位不饶人的老太太——甚至，我连翻云雾海的莫古力之家和不洁三塔都住过（就别在意我怎么住的了）。  
不，要说一定有什么我希望在此写出来的事情，那也是有的。我记得，我被交给雅修特拉时，雅修特拉似乎用很复杂的表情看着我，然后又用更复杂的表情去看光。  
“交给我？”她问光，后者毫不犹豫地点头。  
“这孩子……”光似乎很无奈地叹了口气：“说什么都想成为‘英雄’……虽然不知道她以后会不会改主意——如果会改主意那真是太好了——总之得先让她有点自保能力。”  
“这样的话你自己不也可以教她吗？大英雄？”  
“我？我教她什么？饶了我吧，我的战斗技巧可都是实战挨打得到的，对一个毫无基础的小孩子来说根本是要命。再说了，我唯一能达到教人的水平的只有白魔法……可是你也知道，除了我以外的白魔法师都是角尊，白魔法……没办法教给她啊。”  
“……我记得你跟远东之国的武士也学习过吧？教她这个不好吗？”  
“都说了，我并没有达到能教人的水准。送去远东之国……不，那边并没有我信任到能寄养这孩子的人。”  
光顿了一下，又露出了我们第一次见面时那种疲惫的表情。  
“而且，我很希望这孩子成为一位魔法师……虽然我并不打算强迫她做什么，毕竟我……”  
“……因为是那个人的孩子吗？”雅修特拉打断了她的话，而她只是笑。  
“是不是呢？”她没有直接回答。只是，当时她露出的表情，连我一个孩子都能感受到悲伤。  
非常悲伤，非常孤独。  
我不知道为什么，每次她露出那种悲伤的表情似乎都和他们口中的“那个人”有关，我也没来得及问，因为在雅修特拉无奈地答应了她之后，她就匆匆离开了——这一点，对于现在的我来说已经见怪不怪，这十多年来，她总是这样在一个又一个战场之间穿梭。  
是的，她是英雄，这似乎是合理的。  
是完全合理的。

4.  
现在想想，我是什么时候开始好奇“那个人”的身份的呢？  
这里不得不先声明，我并没有对“父母”的具体概念。我深知福尔唐家与我没有任何血缘关系，而在老伯爵的保护下，我也并未因为身边没有父母而遭到不公正的待遇——这一点上，或许也有我是救国英雄的孩子的原因，不过谁知道究竟是怎样的——总之，“父母”对我而言只是一个用不上的称谓，无论是和光相认……相遇？算了，哪个词都差不多……无论是和光离开之前还是之后，我都没有特别渴求过父母双亲的存在，毕竟我从未拥有过。  
那么，我为什么会开始在意“那个人”？在意那个可能是我父亲的人。  
大概是因为光悲伤的表情吧。  
她是一位英雄，一位战士，她并不是会轻易流露出真实情绪的人——在战斗之外的绝大多数时候，她总是微笑着；我也远远见过她战斗的样子，她是即便面对多方围攻、面对体型大过自己数倍的龙族都面不改色的人。可一旦提到“那个人”，她的悲伤，她的感情就怎么也藏不住。我不知道她和那个人之间究竟发生了什么，我甚至不知道那个人是谁，可是我想，那一定是她非常深爱的人。  
一定是和光一样的人。那时的我是这么想的。因为，她是一位如此伟大、如此坚强的英雄，那么能让她深爱的，一定是另一位与她相衬的英雄吧？  
——事实上，那人也确实是一位英雄，一位某种意义上的英雄，一位并不是对我们而言的英雄。  
不过关于这个，恐怕现在还不应该提到。还是先说我和光的事情吧。  
开始在意那个人的存在，源自一场意外。  
要说前因后果，我也不能保证自己记得的就是全部的事实。那天我怎么也学不会新的魔法，而光到时间就离开了，我不知道她要去哪，我只是惶恐于我的愚笨——我并没有光那样的领悟力，这是事实——于是我头一次追着她，试图和她说点什么。  
好像是不希望她放弃我吧？那时的我依然憧憬着英雄的存在，如果我不能很快地学会新的魔法，她随时都会把我抛弃。当然，这只是我一厢情愿的想法，她并没有说过这种话。  
我一路追着她，追到了希尔科斯塔峡谷。赶到时她正拿着什么，回头看见我，露出了诧异的表情。  
“如果有什么事，恐怕我一时半会没法和你说清楚——”  
她一边说着，手上的东西开始发光，我却以为她真的要将我抛弃了，不管不顾地扑了上去。  
“我——”  
我的话只来得及开了个头，白光便笼罩了我。

5.  
不可思议，我就这样和光越过了次元壁，到达了被称为“第一世界”的地方。  
太扯了，连我自己都这么觉得。我倒不是不知道原初世界和分裂世界的存在，我也大致知道光在分裂世界有过冒险，毕竟我的老师可是贤人雅修特拉和于里昂热。可是就因为这样我才觉得这太扯、太不可思议了。  
因为，那个水晶公在次元壁上开的洞只能让特定的人通过，而特定的人显然不是我，我却连灵魂带肉体跟了过来——为什么？  
“或许……因为这孩子不属于任何一边吧。”  
光是这样解释的，当着我的面，并非对我说。  
是这样吗？不过，不属于任何一边又要从何说起？  
“是因为以太波长相似到了某个程度所以才……？”光说话的对象这样思忖着：“还是因为……是那个人的孩子？不，这都不太可能……他们也只能做到灵魂的转移……”  
他说完注意到我还在一边，用好奇的表情看着他，于是他又转头去看光：“……你没告诉她？”  
“什么？”  
“那个人……她的父……”  
“她是我的孩子，仅此而已。”光依然是这样回答的：“……我记得，只要被我认定为我的东西的也能……我好像明白为什么了。”  
为什么？我迫切想要得到解释，却被进来的维埃拉族带走了。  
那之后的记忆十分模糊。我似乎在水晶都到处参观，却不知怎的上了飞空艇，回过神来时已经是一位我完全不认识的蓝色短发的猫魅男性在照顾我了。他问了我的名字，又问了我父母的名字；我当时似乎哭得很厉害，抽噎着说了好几次光的名字，他一边嘀咕着“不会吧”，一边背过去和一位金发男性交代了什么。很快光就赶了过来，身后还跟着一个黑色的掠影。  
她先是向着猫魅道谢，我听见她称呼对方“凯·希尔”，然后又来看我，把我上上下下都检查了一边，露出放松的神情，我这才注意到她满头的大汗和不稳的呼吸。  
“太好了……你是到了游末邦而不是出了追随者之门……野外的东西……没有什么实战经验的你可……呼呼……应付不来……”  
她接下来就要责备我乱跑了吧？我心想。就像我在田园郡看见过的那样，乱跑的孩子被着急的家长找回，然后一通埋怨。  
可是光没有。她只是抱抱我，用她的手帕为我擦干净哭花的脸，又让我换掉了身上弄脏的衣服——衣服是她找凯·希尔要的多余的侍者衣服，当场改成了合适我的尺寸，我都不知道她居然还会这个——最后，她喂我吃了一颗从自己口袋里摸出的巧克力，巧克力苦苦的，咬开却是我最喜欢的葡萄酒夹心。  
我突然发现，我其实一点也不了解她。我们从来没有好好相处过，尽管此时我已经跟着她离开福尔唐家三年了。  
我边吸鼻子边看着她，她似乎在思忖着什么。  
“我记得……原初世界那边，你和丧灵钟的以太之光共鸣过。嗯，你能用以太之光……不过让你直接定位节点现在应该做不到，这样吧，你跟我来。”光牵着我往大厅走：“和游末邦的以太之光也共鸣一下，以太之流是相通的，从节点传送到节点应该没问题……这样你就可以回去了。”  
我向着以太之光伸出的手顿了一下：“你不回去吗？”  
光似乎没想到我会有这种发问。确实，平常我们都不怎么过问对方的事情——更确切的说，是没机会和时间过问。  
“我——？”她拖长了音调，慢吞吞地说：“……要去见一些老朋友。”  
“我能和你一起去吗？”我不知道哪来的勇气抓住了她的裙摆。她蹲下来看着我。  
“可以啊。”光笑着对我说。

6.  
我们去了拉凯提卡大森林的蛇形枝。  
这里的人好像都认识光——当然了，她是救世的英雄——可我说的认识，并不是对于英雄的那种认识，而是对待一位故友，一位久别归家的游子。她和一位叫鲁纳尔的硌狮族导师介绍了我，鲁纳尔温柔地看着我。  
“这是玛托雅大姐的学生？真是可爱的孩子。”  
我被他突然的夸奖说得不知所措，连光之前教我的问候语都忘了。不知道光是不是看出了我的窘迫，我注意到她眨了眨眼睛。  
“那当然，这是我的孩子啊。”她笑着说。  
我听从光的意见去共鸣以太之光，还在和光交谈的鲁纳尔吓得后退了一步。  
“孩子？！”他的声音大得整个蛇形枝大概都能听清：“——可是——可是你现在也才多大呀？这孩子——？你，你什么时候居然结婚了吗？”  
然后光似乎回答了什么，她的声音比一直以来更加轻柔，我没能听清；她似乎是想安抚眼前受到惊吓的人，不过鲁纳尔并没有被安抚到，反而更加震惊了。  
“十岁？天啊！十一年前？光之泛滥的时候……？！在这里吗？！”  
“我想应该要再晚一点。”我走回光的身边时，她正在顺着鲁纳尔的话思索：“有这孩子的时候……我应该已经不在大森林了……”   
“……是这边的人？”鲁纳尔似乎总算意识到自己声音过大引得别人都看了过来。他压低了音量，可是满脸的震惊怎么也压不下去。  
“于里昂热？桑克瑞德？不……”他仔细端详我：“这么说来，仔细一看她倒是很像那个跟着你们的……叫什么来着啊？嗯，你看，就是那个把玛托雅大姐救回来的……”  
救回来的……？我睁大双眼看着鲁纳尔。  
“好啦，不要在意了。她只是我的孩子而已啦。”光给了凑近我认真打量的鲁纳尔一个脑嘣：“比起这个，我还要去一趟法诺村。得去看看维斯们，还有奇塔利……”  
事到如今我总算觉得不对劲起来。为什么光不停强调我是她的孩子呢？为什么她不让别人把那个人的名字说出来？那个人，大家都认识那个人，可是光似乎并不希望他们提起——至少是在我面前提起。  
为什么？那个人到底是怎么样的存在？  
我开始感到好奇。  
维埃拉族的姐姐们很友善地接待了我们，我听见她们称呼光为“同盟者”。比起法诺村对待故友的态度，她们像是在迎接久别归来的同伴。然后我们还见了好多卢恩人，他们身边跟着一种啾啾叫的东西，光说那是“水蛇大人（？）啾”，我不太理解她在说什么，只是单纯觉得那小东西有种奇怪的可爱。  
我们前往法诺村的时候，是骑着光叫出来的一条奇奇怪怪的紫色的龙飞过去的，离开的时候则是走着离开。光带着我在森林里慢慢悠悠地晃荡，直到抵达一棵古树下面才停下脚步。  
她久久地看着那棵树。  
这棵树有什么特别的吗？我左跑右跑看了半天也没看出什么来，回过头发现光不知何时开始笑吟吟地看着我。  
我感到自己的脸在发烫。  
“站着别动了。”光轻轻对我说。我还没来得及辩解些什么，就看见她举着大剑对着我的方向砍了过来。  
什……？我吓得无法动弹，而她一跃到我的身后，顺手搂住我转了个圈；我听见野兽的嘶嚎声，努力稳住自己向后一看，这才发现一只白色的鹿被光打翻在地。  
“不要想着帮忙哦。”光的语气让我有点不开心，她就像是在哄小孩一样，可是我已经不是小孩子了——  
——现在想想，才十岁不是小孩子又是什么？虽然正在写这些的我也没有多大年纪就是了。  
总之，光三两下把鹿打倒在地，然后表情轻松地扛起一整头鹿对我说：“走吧，回蛇形枝，今晚请鲁纳尔给我们烤肉吃。”  
怎么说呢……那天是我第一次以这么近的距离观看光的战斗——之前遇到意外，她总是担心我受伤，让桑克瑞德或者其他贤人带我到树上，岩石上之类的高处——近距离观看之后我发现，她的战斗方式和我在书上，舞台剧里面看来的不一样，动作非常简练。后来我也把这个感想说给她听，她只是一如既往地笑着告诉我：  
“毕竟是为了活下去才学来的战斗技巧啊，当然要尽可能精简了。”  
嗯，如果是现在的我大概能理解“为了活下去”这句话的重量，不过那天在蛇形枝的我却是第一次听见这样的说法——不是为了超过什么人，不是为了炫耀，不是为了追求什么，只是为了活下去？可她不是英雄吗？为什么还需要为了活下去努力？  
——可事实上，正因为她是英雄，才更需要为了活下去而努力。我是后来才明白的。  
顺便说，那天的烤肉真的很好吃，可惜我满脑子是光战斗的样子，根本没吃几口，太可惜了；至于后来，我也试过自己狩猎雄蓝鹿、然后委托鲁纳尔烤来吃，却总觉得缺了些什么。  
是因为光已经不在了吗？还是因为我终于知道我想知道的事情了？比如光在树下发呆的理由，比如那个人的身份，比如在观星室我没能听完的、为什么会轻易越过世界线的原因，比如……我究竟是为何而出生。  
所以，到底是缺了什么呢……  
……不知道呀，或许我从来也不是那么想要知道。

7.  
一切究竟是什么时候开始变化的呢？  
从第一世界回去以后，我变得经常跟在光的身边。光依然把我保护得很好，许多次，许多次，我都只是在遇敌后战斗时被她抱在怀里而已。  
“对你而言……太沉重了。”  
在我忍不住抱怨她不让我实战时，她这样对我说。  
“我不明白！”我说：“有什么称得上沉重的吗？如果你不让我战斗，我不是永远也没法成为像你一样的英雄了？”  
“你还是……”坐在椅子上的她半垂着眼帘笑，抚摸着我的头发。我长高了不少，她要稍微举起手才能碰到。  
“算了。”光用她一贯的口吻说：“……我问你。”她注视着我的眼睛，用她那玻璃般剔透的眼瞳：“你以为英雄是什么？”  
我想起埃德蒙老伯爵的回忆录，想起回忆录里所描述的、英雄乘着白龙前去解救苦战的友军的那一段。  
——那想必是非常耀眼，充满希望的光景吧？  
“是带给大家幸福的存在！”于是，我这样回答她：“是大家的希望！”  
光怔怔地看着我。  
我从来没有见过她这样的表情，这样茫然的，不知所措的表情；印象里的光从来是坚定的，迷茫或是不知所措这种事情似乎永远不可能发生在她的身上。毕竟，她是英雄。而此刻一脸茫然的她，看上去仅仅只是个普通人。  
可她明明是英雄，不是吗？  
我被她一把抱进怀里，鼻尖有熟悉的玫瑰熏香的味道，耳畔的声音却让我感到无比陌生。  
“……你有没有想过，如果成为带给大家幸福的存在，自身又要如何获得幸福？”  
我埋在她的怀里，看不见她的表情。  
“说什么……希望……”光死死地抱住我，我感觉到她在颤抖：“我……”  
“我原本……也只是个普通人……”  
“……虽然不记得家人的事情……但是我……”  
“我也有同伴……朋友……和挚爱……”  
她的话似乎意有所指，似乎并不是说给我听的，可是我没来得及追究，因为我在她话音落下的瞬间感受到了近乎翻天覆地的晕眩。

……夕阳……飞空艇……同伴……比我认识的还要年轻一些的博雷尔上议长……以太构成的投枪……银发的……骑士……  
以及……破碎的盾牌。

缓过神来时，我倚在光的怀里，她拥着我，靠在柔软的沙发里。  
光……我想呼唤她的名字，开口却是别的东西：“……盾牌……”  
光动了一下，没有看我，我总觉得她的声音听上去怯生生的，像是担心某些事的发生。  
“……你看见了什么……”  
我不知道自己看见的是什么，但是我明白最好老实回答：“……盾牌……碎了……”  
“……还有一位骑士……”  
光将我从怀中放下，目露悲哀。我有些不忍心看见她这样的表情，于是闭了嘴，她却摇摇头。  
“说出来吧。你没说完不是吗？”  
我只得斟酌着用词。  
“骑士……以身为盾……”  
然后……  
“……盾牌，盾牌碎了。”我下意识放低了声音：“……我好像知道这位骑士。”  
光注视着我。  
“……在埃马内兰……在巨龙首营地……那是……”  
“奥尔什方。”光为我补完了话语：“是福尔唐家的骑士——是最好的骑士。”  
我不知道该说什么。我知道奥尔什方，我当然知道龙诗战争里与他有关的故事；可知道归知道，亲身经历一次当时发生的事情又是另一回事——  
一切都不再只是故事。  
“刚才那是……什么？”我接过光递来的水，大口喝起来，试图减缓晕眩的感觉。。  
“超越之力。”光依然抚摸着我的头：“……是你希望的……英雄的能力。”

8.  
我知道超越之力，我知道光有这种能力，她能看见别人的过去。而现在，我也可以了。  
那之后光似乎和拂晓的贤人们商量了些什么，我开始被她允许去接受一些狩猎魔物的委托——仅限魔物，山贼之类的和人类相关的讨伐委托是不行的——饶是如此，每次对着平安归来的我，光都会露出悲哀的神情。  
为什么总要用那种表情看我呢？我不敢问。或许是我做得还不够好，所以光才因为失望而感到悲伤吧？因为这样的我根本比不上她，也不要说什么成为英雄了，这样的我不过是个普通的冒险者——  
——可是我想成为英雄，成为像光一样的英雄。  
于是，为了能变得更厉害，我开始勉强自己接受一些超过能力范围的委托。那时的我一心追赶着光的身影，却忘了看看自己的模样。而操之过急的结果就是，在某次魔物讨伐中，我不慎失手，被困在了魔物的领地；更糟糕的是，我失去了我的同伴，他为了保护我，在我的眼前死亡。  
那次是光救了我。她似乎一直有关注我接下的委托，当得知我这次的委托内容时，就迅速向我的所在地赶了过来。那只魔物，让我失去了同伴、让我险些丧命的魔物，在光的面前就像是一张纸，被她轻易地用大剑砍成了几段。她从同伴的尸体下抱过我，温柔地为我治疗伤口。  
她什么都没说。  
我紧紧抱着同伴的尸体不松手，乞求她一并为同伴治疗。  
“我会联系人安葬他的。”她只是这样告诉我，语气似乎在描述如何处理一个用坏的物件。  
我哭了。如果没记错，那是我第一次对她大吼大叫。虽然不想承认，但是很长一段时间里，我都将她当做一位英雄来崇拜——  
——而不是当成我的亲人，我的同伴。  
“你为什么这么冷血！”我哭着问她：“有人死了！你为什么还能无动于衷？！”  
光没有立刻回答我。她掏出手帕为我擦脸，我却别扭地避开了，她也不勉强我，只是用通讯贝联络了什么人来这里收拾遗体。  
接下来的时间里，她跪坐在我面前，也不说话，而我瞪着她，抱着同伴的尸体，眼泪淌个不停；直到她联络的人赶到、对着不肯松手的我感到头疼时，她才毫不犹豫地将我打晕。  
醒来是在福尔唐家，在我曾经住过的房间里，床头放着埃德蒙老伯爵调制的香草茶，坐在那里的人却是光。  
为什么？我想这样问她，可她比我更先开口。  
“我想，我或许该再问你一次。”光依然是不温不火的语调，依然是那副见惯了的漫不经心的表情。  
“你以为……英雄是什么？”  
我感到无形的压力，本能地顺着她的话做出了回答：  
“……是……大家的希望……是能带来幸福的存在……”  
随即，我听见光轻声笑起来：“……你还是这么认为啊？”  
她在笑什么？我想问，胸腔里却憋着一口气，无论如何也无法开口。  
“这是旁观者的回答。”光笑着说，我低下头不敢看她：“可你不是一直说，想成为英雄吗？”  
“正好，你要在这里疗养好长一段时间。这段时间里你就好好想想吧，对英雄这个存在本身来说，‘英雄’……究竟意味着什么。”  
她说完，站起来准备离开，末了却又回身，垂着眼眉看我。  
“有人……对我说过。”她眨眨眼：“英雄从一开始就不存在。”  
我茫然地抬起头，看见的只是她离开的身影。  
英雄明明就在这里，就在我身边，就在我面前……  
她就在这里啊？

9.  
那么，对于英雄本身来说，“英雄”的存在究竟是什么呢？  
等到我可以得出结论时，我已经无法再问光她的答案是什么了。  
我最后一次和光相见是在天钢机工房，弗朗赛尔托我给他的大哥送点东西。我到时，光也在里面，正拿着一把绿色的左轮枪，我认得那是加雷马共和时期的样式。斯特凡尼维安似乎刚刚为她保养完武器。  
我把东西交给了这位艾因哈特家的长子，然后盯着光看。自从上次她从我的房间离开以后，我们还一直没联系过。我想问问她在这干什么，却又不好意思开口。  
反倒是光注意到我欲言又止的样子，轻轻笑起来，和我打了招呼。  
“也有事找我吗？”她问。  
我慌张地摇头。我有很多想说的。那位死去的同伴的事、我的想法、她问我的问题，此时此刻一并涌上心头，让我吐不出一个字。  
“是吗？”光不知道想到了什么：“……我要去一些地方……你要不要一起来？”  
这是她第一次主动邀请我，我毫不犹豫地答应了，有一点欣喜的感情在心中蔓延起来。现在想想，这也是她唯一一次主动邀请我，是不是在那个时候，她就预见了自己的结局？  
我们先去了隼巢。  
依然是乘着那只奇奇怪怪的紫色的龙，我坐在光的怀里，光把飞行高度压得很低，我能看清雪地上跑来跑去的深瞳。  
光轻轻叫了我一声。  
“……说起来，于里昂热应该也教过你帝国的历史了吧？”  
“教过了。”我不明白她怎么突然提到这个，迷迷糊糊中索性当成了闲聊。  
“……索鲁斯。”她沉默了很久，念出一个人名，声音比以往任何时候都要轻柔，险些湮没在风声里：“……索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯……你知道这个人吗？”  
“是那位初代开国皇帝吗？”风声很大，我不得不扯开嗓子回答：“于里昂热说过他——他就是从这个人开始给我讲的帝国史——他说这位皇帝还有个身份——”  
龙降落到地面上，我率先跳进雪地里，光依然坐在龙背上，扯着缰绳，歪头看我。  
“还有一个身份……”她复诉着我的话语，我接着她的话说了下去：  
“——他是加雷马帝国的初代皇帝索鲁斯，也是爱梅特赛尔克，是原生种的无影之一。”  
“……就这样？”光偏过头。  
难道还有什么我没学到的吗？我不知所措，光看着我的样子，只是一如既往地笑，然后跳下龙背。  
“走吧。”她牵过我，另一只手指向眼前的小屋：“我们进屋。”

10.  
小屋早已废弃多年，屋子里的一楼是类似陆行鸟栏一样的地方，我猜是马栏，因为这个地方叫戈尔加涅牧场嘛。光带着我绕到里屋，顺着石制楼梯走进地下室。  
地下室就要空旷许多，我记得这里曾经是冰之巫女带领的异端者的巢穴之一。不过这也是很多年前的事情了，现在这里只是个谁也不在的、废弃的地下室而已。  
光在祭坛一样的陈设前站定。桌子后面是人和龙的雕像，在隼巢大门上好像也有一个类似的，我记得，那是希瓦和圣龙，是人龙友好的标志。  
我又去看光。光只是站着，我不知道她在想什么——我从来也没能弄明白她在想什么——今天的她看上去似乎比平时还要离我更远，好像下一秒就会消失在空气里。  
我突然感到害怕。我不想失去她，尽管我向来对她有太多不解，但是她仅仅只是存在便能令我安心。  
光微微叹气，转身准备离开。  
“这就走吗？”我连忙跟上去。  
“嗯。”  
“你不是来见什么人的吗？”  
光停下脚步，回头看向我。她笑得很……不，她笑得十分痛苦，比哭还难看。我难得见到她情绪如此外露，一时间不知所措。  
“要见谁呢？”她笑着说：“我想见的……即便再怎么等下去，也不会来。”  
“已经不会有人来了。”  
她边说，边拾级而上，走到一楼时又突然停下，我险些没收住脚，一头撞在她的后背上。  
“如果……”光的声音听上去像梦呓：“我不能再到这里来了……”她叫了我的名字：“……以后，你能不能替我过来？”  
我不明就里地答应了。  
然后我们去了巨龙首营地。  
我们短暂地和埃马内兰打过招呼，光叫来了一匹白色的独角兽，载着我们两人晃晃悠悠地走向神意之地。  
在神意之地的山岗上，能看见伊修加德的全貌，可是比起那壮丽的风景，更加引人注意的是立在那的石碑。  
那是慰灵碑。  
光站在风雪里，站到石碑前，我跟着站在她身后几步之外的距离上，看着她用自己苍白细长的手指一寸一寸扫掉石碑上堆积的雪。我注意到了石碑上刻着的字——

until there,my friend.

光半跪下去，垂着长长的睫毛，俯身亲吻冰冷的石碑。  
“……我已经比你年纪还大啦。”她用轻松的语气说着，可是旁观的我不知怎的眼眶一热。  
余下的时间里，我们谁都没有说话。我们又去了枯骨营地，光在山坡上众多的墓碑中，对着某个没什么特别的墓碑告别；我们还去了白银集市，在房屋后，能看见海的小坡上，有一个插着武士刀的、茕茕孑立的坟冢，光认真地拜过了它；在回福尔唐伯爵府的路上，她又将一朵紫色的鸢尾花放在云雾街的转角里。我看着她做这一切，每一幕都让我本能地感到悲伤，尽管我根本不知道这些都意味着什么。  
最后，我们终于回到了伯爵府。我们坐在会客厅的暖炉旁，喝着加了蜂蜜的香草茶。  
光一副漫不经心的样子和我闲聊。  
“……刚才你说，你知道爱梅特赛尔克。”她盯着杯子里的茶水：“他的事情……在第一世界的事情……你也知道吗？”  
我点头：“他是造成光之泛滥的元凶，是第八灵灾的推手。在第一世界时曾经短暂地跟着你们、观察你们的冒险，最后在黑风海的海底与你决战、被你打败了。”  
光似乎因为不用做额外的说明而松了一口气。  
“那么……你是怎么看待他的？”她问我。  
我被问住了。  
“……他……他是原种无影……是我们的敌人。”我慢慢思索着：“而且他也是初代皇帝索鲁斯，批准了陨石计划……如果亚拉戈也和他有关系，那他或许知道卫月里有什么……那么博兹雅蒸发事件……第七灵灾……也许……也许都和他脱不开关系。加上第一世界的事情……”  
“……所以……”我试探着说：“……他果然是个十恶不赦的罪人吧。”  
“……没这回事。对于他来说，我才是那个十恶不赦的罪人呢。”  
光拍拍我的头，然后将一枚紫色水晶的吊坠套在我的脖颈上，我认出这是她这么多年从不离身的那枚。  
“好好收着。”她站起来，慢条斯理地整理裙摆：“在结束之时……于里昂热会告诉你这枚水晶的用处。”  
她向着门口走去：“我该走了。”  
我踌躇着跟上去，抓住她的衣摆。我总觉得她就要去很远很远的地方，我会再也找不到她。  
“你不走不行吗？”我问：“就这一次好不好？留下来好不好？就算你不去，也会有别的人……”  
她摇头，转过身，躬下腰和我对视。  
“你说得没错，即便我不去，也总会有谁站出来，背负总要有人背负的东西。可是如果一定得有谁来背负什么，我希望那个人是我。只是我就足够了。”  
“……因为我已经是……‘英雄’……了。”  
她依然轻柔地笑着，好像微笑这件事已经变成了她的本能。她必须笑，必须为了什么而笑着往前。  
她拥抱了我。  
“……但是……对不起……我……对不起……”  
光说完这句话就离开了。关于她，最后留给我的印象，只是一个背着大剑的身影。那个身影渐行渐远，最终消失在伊修加德永不停息的风雪里。

11.  
是的。光是英雄。英雄不停战斗，英雄背负一切，英雄奔赴战场，英雄带来希望。  
这是……理所应当的事情。  
于是就连她的结局也是这样的理所应当。

12.  
光死了。连遗体都没能留下。  
真是令人意外却又毫不意外的结局。  
通知我的、把我从伯爵府带走的是雅修特拉，在石之家接待我的是于里昂热。我坐在长椅上，而他蹲在我面前，握着我的手，用他一贯的语调和嗓音告诉我发生的事情。  
“……我们真的……十分抱歉……战况稳定下来之后也努力搜查过……但是只找到她扔下的武器……”  
我看着放在我身边座位上的大剑，大剑上满是未清理的血迹，似乎只要伸出手去，就还能感受到光的体温；可是等我的指尖真正触及之时，回应我的只有一片冰冷。  
光……我的唯一的血亲，我所仰慕的英雄，我憧憬的身影……  
真的已经彻底消逝了。  
我久久地抱着大剑，耳畔依稀有谁的哭喊声，和贤人们劝慰的声音混在一起，嘈杂而刺耳。  
“……对不起——对不起——！”  
“好了！你也冷静一点！你的伤——！”  
“如果不是为了我们大家——以她的本事————！”  
“可以了，请不要让她的心思白费——”  
“对不起————！”  
“够了！不要再刺激这孩子了！你这样做她不是更可怜了吗！”  
世界终于重归于寂。  
我努力看向眼前已经哭得瘫倒在地的人，想要说点什么安慰她，可是我就像被割开了喉咙一般发不出半丝声音。  
接着是让人痛苦的晕眩，我忍不住躬下去缩成一团，再抬头时，光就在我身前，手持大剑，背对着我。  
我听见自己发出声音。  
“不行！我们怎么能留你一个人——！”  
“听我的！”我注意到光的身上满是伤痕和鲜血，可她依然屹立着，如同一尊永不倒下的雕像：“你们撤回去！至少把情况带回去……”  
“可是你……你会死！我们不能看着你送死！你可以和我们一起退！”  
“我退了战线就会全面崩盘，必须有人在这里挡住下一波进攻。傻姑娘，我退了你们都别想退，不光是你，还有后方……不明白吗？”  
于是画面快速转动，我抛下了光，疯狂地向前奔跑，偶尔绊到什么，也无暇顾及究竟是同伴还是敌人的尸体；尽管我看不见，却也知道光就在我的身后，用她的血肉之躯为我开辟了一条道路。

这就是……英雄。

又是一阵晕眩，我回到了石之家。贤人们围着我，一张张熟悉的面孔上都是关切的表情。  
“你还好吗？”不知是谁率先出声。  
我想说我没事，张开嘴却只能吐出那一个字。  
“光……”  
我感觉到有什么从我的眼睛里淌下来。  
英雄……是大家的希望，是能带给大家幸福的存在，是希望的灯火，是长夜中的亮光。  
可是带给大家幸福的人，又要如何才能得到自己幸福？希望的灯火……要如何将自身照亮？  
我想起孤身一人被留在战场上的光。

「……你就好好想想吧，对英雄这个存在本身来说，‘英雄’……究竟意味着什么。」

我想起皇都决战，想起乘着白龙去解救身陷窘境的友军的英雄。

「我原本……也只是个普通人……」

站在所有人身前的英雄，以一己之身守护一切的英雄，孤身一人仍要坚持战斗的英雄……

「英雄从一开始就不存在。」

13.  
我做梦了。  
俗话说，“日有所思，夜有所梦”，我想或许是光的事情对我打击太大，才会梦见她吧；可是这又不太像梦，因为我是以旁观者的视角看着一切发生的。  
……啊，对啊……这一切就像是超越之力发动以后所见到的……某个人的记忆片段——  
——某个人的，孤独而漫长的故事。

14.  
…………

“因此我不得已想了个办法。  
不如我们联手吧。”

…………

“在没有互相了解的情况下就诉诸武力，  
太野蛮，太没有建设性了。”

…………

“爱梅特赛尔克，你真是个奇怪的家伙。”  
“哈啊？我可没有某位总是找我闲聊的英雄大人来得奇怪。”  
“……你之前是不是掐准了时间出现的？你说你看着我们进了神影洞，那你肯定是知道发生了什么……”  
“啊？那你倒是说说，这样做对我有什么好处？给自己找麻烦吗？”  
“非要我说出来就没意思了吧？算计好的无影大人？”  
“……啰嗦死你了。去，去，和你那帮同伴抓紧打倒灵光卫吧，大英雄。”  
“嗯，我当然要去，不过先让我在这呆一会。”  
“干嘛？不要自说自话地靠过来！”

…………

“逃过那一击的只有三个……那就是我们三个原生的无影。”  
“当我们看见分离后的十四个世界时，简直目瞪口呆。”  
“生命不再是完整的形态，变得那么脆弱愚蠢，而且他们竟以这种不完整的状态，开始创造各自的历史。”

…………

“原来如此。从你的角度来看，无影的计划确实无可厚非。然而每每进行合并，就会出现大量的牺牲者。”  
“我们无法无视牺牲，也无法盲目赞同你们的做法。”  
“说得好听……你们以不完全的形态生存至今，孕育出了多少比灵灾更加残酷的悲剧？”

…………

“世界十分复杂，仅仅是希望某人活下去这种单纯的愿望，有时候也需要付出额外的牺牲才能够实现……”  
“所以大家才想要找出生与死的理由……”  
“不过，这愿望并不需要那些复杂的大道理，只不过是因为我们珍视你，希望你能够走向未来……仅此而已。”

…………

“那你原本叫什么名字？”  
“……怎么还有人会在这里问这种问题的？”  
“算了，这种事说不定你哪天就知道了，也有可能永远无法知晓……吧。”

…………

“怎么，你以为无影和古代人都是无血无泪的怪物吗！”  
“连你们都有感情，我们又怎么可能没有！”  
“我原本也只是个普通人，在太古时代，在真世界……  
我也有家人、朋友、恋人……”

…………

“亚马乌罗提的风景更是美得令人起敬，高塔之上是万里的晴空，清风拂过，沁人心脾。”  
“不管我说多少，你也不可能回想起来吧。”

…………

“爱梅特赛尔克！”  
“……又有什么事啊英雄大人？我说你们明天就要去那个火山上了吧？你到底是哪来的闲工夫跑过来找我啊？”  
“……我只是觉得我应该见你，就现在。总感觉以后没机会这样呆在你身边了。”  
“切，这可不是你该对我说的话，大·英·雄。”  
“嗯，我知道。我都知道。”

…………

“我真是……打心底对你失望了。”  
“你没有交涉的价值。看来‘废物’也就是这种程度了。”

…………

“实在是……太可悲了。”

…………

“毕竟他其实是个非常认真的人，虽然嘴上说着麻烦、不愿意，却永远不会将自己背负的重任托付给别人。”  
“而这份差事、这个重担，对谁来说都是无比残酷的……”

…………

“我将会取回我的世界，  
而你们的历史不会再延续下去……”  
“英雄从一开始就不存在。”

…………

“好吧……既然你如此殷切期待，那就给你最终的考验吧！”  
“胜者的历史将会延续，败者将背负永远的恶名。就来看看这颗行星上的反派到底是谁吧！”  
“我乃完全之人，坐镇爱梅特赛尔克之位……”  
“我名为哈迪斯！  
“为了沉睡于幽冥之界的同胞，我将夺还世界！”

…………

“我就知道能在这里找到你，光。”  
“嗯，抱歉让你们担心了。”  
“你还是很在意吗？”  
“……谈不上在意不在意……只是……”  
“光，你对他……？”  
“……谁知道呢，这种事……反正，他已经哪里也不在了。”

…………

“怀孕？！喂喂，真的假的？”  
“你冷静一点，桑克瑞德，这种事还能有假吗？”  
“哎呀，我是说，这也太突然了……”  
“……啊，确实……按照月份算……应该是我还在第一世界的时候吧。”  
“……光，该不会是我想的那样？”  
“……应该就是你想的那样。”  
“等等，你们在打什么哑谜，拜托也说点让我能听懂的？”  
“听不懂？也不是不好……总之……桑克瑞德……你确定要直接说出来？”  
“真是的，那我就直说了。我们的大英雄啊……现在怀的孩子是■■■■■■的！”  
“桑克瑞德？！你稳住啊？！！”

…………

“我以为你不会要这个孩子。”  
“我也以为我不会要。可是一想到是他的孩子……”  
“理由是这个吗？这可不像你会说的话。”  
“……这是他存在过的证明。一看见这个孩子，我就明白我的生命里确实有过这样一个人的存在。就算这份感情不会被任何人记录，就算最后历史将他定为恶人，就算他从来没有对我说过什么……但我知道他，我知道我确实对他……”  
“光……”  
“对不起，说了不符合身份的话。”  
“……我不是这个意思。我们从来没有打算把你往‘英雄’的枷锁里套，我以为我在三斗神的时候就表达过这个意思了？而且，我们都希望你能幸福……”  
“我现在就很幸福啊。你看，我有着两个世界、两个时空的爱——”  
“话是这么说，只不过你最想要的……已经无论如何也得不到了，不是吗？”  
“不是这样的，雅修特拉。不是你说的这样。”

…………

“所以，这孩子为什么会跟着你穿过世界线……光？”  
“……我猜，大概是我把她当成‘所有物’了吧……”  
“……你说什……？”  
“我把这孩子当成一个证明了。一个我能拥有的、最后的证明，一个活着的倒影，那个人留给我的最后的记忆，那个人存在的延续！我的——我们的——我——！”  
“光！你冷静点！”  
“……我真是个……最糟糕的家伙……我明明一直希望正视这孩子……我是……希望把她当成人来看待的……可是我……”  
“……或许我不该去见她……就让她一直在伊修加德……做个一无所知的普通人……不，我甚至不是想见她……我……我一直想见的只有……”

…………

“光，我再确认一下，你真的要去吗？这次尤其危险……而你应该还有放不下的人吧。”  
“……总要有人去的呀。既然如此，我宁愿是我。”  
“因为你是‘英雄’？”  
“因为我是‘英雄’。”  
“光……你真的没有必要这样勉强自己……就算……就算你不这样，我们也都不会责备你。我们知道你已经付出了太多。”  
“我并没有勉强自己呀，于里昂热。我只是去做我应该做的事情。总是要有人去做的。”  
“我知道。我知道你们不会责备我。就算我现在扔掉武器，说我再也不想管这些事，你们也只会帮我找个合适养老的地方让我度过余生而已。可是总要有人站出来不是吗？”  
“我……在龙诗战争时就时常在想，我这个所谓的英雄，对于异端者，对于尼德霍格而言，不也只是个伪善者吗？而我的敌人们……是否真的那么该死？我每每杀死的，不止是一个敌人，也是某个人的家人、朋友、恋人，他们在战场之外也不过是我们身边随处可见的普通人——我杀掉的，是一个个的‘人’啊！”  
“……请不要苛责自己，战场上总是别无选择。”  
“我知道。你不用安慰我啦。”  
“只是……这一切果然还是……让我去做吧。如果非得有人牺牲些什么，非得有人抛弃些什么，非得有人背负些什么，而我正好有这个能力、正好符合这个条件……”  
“你希望是自己？”  
“是的，比起眼睁睁地看着，我希望是我。最好也只是我。”  
“按理说，你这样说了，我不该再阻拦你，不过，我还是想请你好好考虑，毕竟你还有那个孩子……”  
“……你说得对。那个孩子……或许……我果然还是不该把她生下来。”  
“为什么要这么说？”  
“因为我是个不称职的家伙啊。我既做不到狠下心把她留在伊修加德、永远不去见她，却也做不到完全将她当作一个独立存在的个体……我……真的很对不起这个孩子……哪怕是现在，看见她、提到她，我都只会想起……”  
“爱梅特赛尔克。”  
“……爱梅特……爱梅特赛尔克。”  
“不不不，还请不要这样自责。在我看来，你已经尽了最大的努力去教导她……”  
“……如果真是你说的这样就好啦。”  
“所以你还是要去吗？”  
“我要去。水晶我会留给那孩子，如果真的有什么意外，还希望你教她水晶的用法，不过一想到她会看见这些，还真有点难为情……所以我会努力活下去的。”  
“光，你不必……”  
“……我真的没有勉强自己，于里昂热。”  
“与他相遇时，我从没想过会爱上他；与他分离时，也从未想过如何度过余生。尽管明白我们从来不是一路人，却还是没想过会与他为敌……可是世事总是不如人愿的，所以我接受这样的结局，也接受他的心愿。我……我知道我们终有一天还会再见。”  
“……尽管这样说很对不起你们，也对不起那些为了拯救我而努力的人们……可是，在失去他之后，唯有战斗和思念是依然活着的意义。”  
“我必须战斗下去，必须作为‘英雄’活下去。这也是为了更多的人不必忍受分离。”  
“英雄……只要有一个就够了。”  
“那么，我该走了。”  
“光！等一下，请允许我再额外问你一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你有没有后悔过成为‘英雄’？”  
“……我从未后悔成为英雄，毕竟……因为我是‘英雄’，才会与他相遇。”  
“……而在为他写上句点……在他为我写上句点以后……”  
“我将永远都是……‘英雄’。”

15.  
醒来后，我将光留给我的水晶交给于里昂热检查。  
“哎呀……”他惊讶地看着那枚水晶：“看样子，你已经在无意识中用过它了。”  
我接过水晶，茫然地看着他。  
“这块结晶，是你的母亲……是光亲自委托我做的。”他蹲在我面前，依然握着我的手对我解释：“你知道灵魂水晶吧？里面包含着历代主人与战斗有关的思念和记忆。光委托我参考灵魂水晶改造了这块结晶，只是里面并不是她战斗的记忆，而是她的生平。她似乎把希望你知道的事情都封存在里面了……”  
我将水晶重新戴回脖颈上，紫色的水晶在石之家并不算明亮的环境里微微地闪着光。  
“而且……既然你已经用过这块结晶了，那你……”于里昂热犹豫了一下：“知道你的父亲是谁了，是吗？”  
我张张嘴，想说出那个人的名字，最后却只是草草点了点头。  
于里昂热并不介意我的反应。他站起来，弯着身子抚摸我的头发。  
“你讨厌他吗？”  
我摇头：“……谈不上讨厌……我只是不明白光为什么从不提起他。”  
“或许是因为她觉得自己无法好好地提起他吧。”于里昂热在我身边坐下：“光是真的很在意他……我想，连她自己都没有发现，她对那个人抱有的到底是多么强烈的感情。”  
我抱着光的大剑，仰起头看向天花板，眼前所见的却是房屋之外，天上的无光之海。  
她一直想见的……只有爱梅特赛尔克。她的敌人，她的挚爱。  
意识到这一点并不让我感到难过。之前就提到过，我对于“父母”是完全没有概念的。可是我又总觉得难过，不是为自己，而是为了她。  
对于英雄来说，“英雄”这个存在究竟意味着什么？我好像明白了，又好像不太明白。说到底，为人们带来幸福的存在，其本身是否就是一个巨大的不幸呢？  
英雄……或许真的从一开始就不存在。

16.  
写下这些东西的前一晚，我最后一次梦见了光。  
梦里是大片大片的空白，梦里的光与我年纪相仿，只有十六七岁的样子。她没有带着任何武器，穿着白色的礼裙，就那样安静地坐着，看上去只是个随处可见的普通少女。  
我慢慢走到她面前，然后听见了她的声音。  
对不起。她这样对我说。  
我摇头，我想告诉她没关系，我想告诉她我没有责怪过她什么，可是我发不出声。我挣扎起来，光站起身，抚摸我的头发，就像她还在我身边时经常做的那样，于是我总算是平静了。  
你恨他们吗？我问她。他们让你成为了永远的英雄，给了你无法摆脱的宿命……甚至最后被抛下了，孤身一人死在陌生的战场上，连尸体都……  
不对。她回答我：尽管我从未想过成为英雄，但我并不排斥这样的宿命。我从来都不是孤身一人，更未被谁抛下。  
我一直都很幸福。最后，她这样告诉我。  
我不明白。我还想问她，她的身后却突然出现了一个穿着黑色袍子的身影。于是她笑着对我道别，然后转过身，握住了那个身影的手，我也得以看清了来人。

我醒了。  
醒来是在黎明的前夕，天上的无光之海中还闪烁着隐约的星光。我整理了行囊，背上曾经属于光的大剑。  
我将踏上属于我的旅途。不是为了成为英雄——我已经不再憧憬着成为英雄了——只是想要一个答案。因为梦中所见的光，笑容真的非常幸福。  
她从来不是孤身一人，她从未被谁抛下。  
我想知道她这个回答究竟意味着什么，我想知道她究竟得到了怎样的幸福，能让她就算被宿命所困，也能义无反顾地前行。  
然后，如果可以，我也希望得到这样的幸福，即便这将伴随着巨大的不幸，可我依然想要知道。

17.  
我和光的故事就到此为止了。不过在故事的最后，还是让我再提一句吧。  
光，我唯一的血亲，我憧憬的存在，我追逐的身影……孤独的，却又从不曾孤独的英雄。  
……最后，终于见到想见的人了。

18.  
“真是的，大英雄来得还真够早的。瞧瞧你现在这副样子，没少被使唤吧？”  
“好啦，也不知道是谁眼巴巴地在这等了大半天……”  
“……希斯拉德，你这家伙……！”  
“怎么了，我说什么了？只是陈述事实而已哦？”  
“你——”  
“爱梅特赛尔克。”  
“……干嘛？英雄大人有何贵干？”  
“唔……倒也没什么啦，只是……”  
“……别吞吞吐吐的麻烦死了，有话就好好说出来！”  
“嗯……也是……那么——”  
“好久不见，哈迪斯。我一直都很想见你。”  
“……你这家伙，什么时候学得这么肉麻……算了算了，过来吧，走了。”  
“嗯！”

FIN


End file.
